GRAD
by SLIVER MORN
Summary: I am not a Granger. I am a Grad. Not a Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger or that is at least what everyone thinks. I am known as the goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all. But what if I wasn't? What if I was someone else? Well that would complicate things a bit.

So here is where my story begins. The war is over and we won. I was relaxing at home when my mom came up to me and said "sweetie this was just dropped of it's for you".

Dear Miss. Grad

We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Enclosed is a list of supply's. Term starts September 1.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

As I was reading that I reading that I couldn't help but to remember I am not a Granger I am a Grad. The Grads are a old and powerful pure-blood family that descends from the Slytherin family. Of course nobody knows I am a pure-blood decent of the Slytherin family. They all think I am a muggle-born witch with no magic blood in her family.

Anyway, back on to the story I was asked to go back to Hogwarts I am not sure is I want to. I mean I know all the thing they are going to teach us , but I want o see my friend. At the same time I am tired of lying to everyone day in and day out. I am also getting tired of being called a mublood by all the slytherin when my blood is just as pure as theirs and my family is just as rich as theirs and just as powerful as theirs, but of cores I can't tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was thinking of all of this I heard my mom call out "Serena dinner time!"… "Coming mom". I guess you are probably wondering why she calls me Serena? Well you see that is my name Serena Hermione Grad. I know, I know you, are probably thinking why do you go by Hermione and not Serena? Well you see my cousin knew that my mom loved the name and was planning to name me that before she faked her death. So it would be dangerous if I use that name.

You are probably want to know who my cousin is? Well his name is Tom Riddle or Voldemort. I know what you're thinking Hermione Granger is related to him. Yes, his mother is my aunt. So that is why I was in hiding. But I can't go and tell everyone now they would either call me a blood-traitor or just a traitor which I would not be able to handle.

So back to the story… my mom called me in for

dinner. I headed inside take my seat at the table when my mom asked "so you planning on going to Hogwarts? "

"I'm not really sure"

"Well you have all the time in the world sweetie" said my dad

"I know dad"

"But if you do go you are going to have to wait until after you birthday"

"I know dad"

You see on the 18th birthday of everyone that descends form the Slytherin family we go thru our transformation. It is a very painful process but in the end it is worth it. We become so much more powerful. Our looks change, we ether lighten or darken.

Those who lighten get bright blond hair, grey eyes, and tan skin.

Those who darken get black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

I hope I lighten truthfully.


	3. Chapter 3

So we finished dinner and I went up to my room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I would get to see my friends and I would get to relax my last year. But I would be lying to them all year and I would have to deal with the slytherins making fun of me. I think I will go back to school seeing as it is my last year.

TWO MOTHES LATER 1 OF SEPTEBER

Blaise Zabini P.O.V.

It was the start of term and everyone was boarding the train and was looking for their friends. I myself was looking for Draco but I couldn't find him so I got on the train and went to are normal compartment.

The train was about to leave in 5 minutes when Draco walked into the compartment

"Your late" I said

"So I got here before the train left dose it really matter" he said

"Not really"

"Whatever"

And that was the end of are conation.


	4. Chapter 4

So the train started to go. It was a very quiet trip near the end Draco said "we are almost there we need to get into are robes"

"Ya your right" I said

As we were getting into are robles I started wondering what the school year would be like. Would we be sunned and treated badly or would they leave us alone and pretend we didn't exist. I hope it was the latter.

As I was finishing getting dress I felt the train come to a stop. Draco and I got off the train and headed to the carriages when we got out we looked up at the castle and Draco said "home sweet home eye mate"

"Ya home sweet home" I replied

With that we headed up to the castle and into the great hall. We waited about 20 minutes for the first years to get there. When they got there the sorting started. Most of them were Gryffindor's. There were a few in the other houses.

When the sorting was finished professor McGonagall stood up and said "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Seeing as many of the seventh years have caged so much we are having re-sorting"

With that she sated calling up seventh years the only one I bothered to listing to was Draco's

"you have changed much young Malfoy but still you all are and always were a SLYTHERIN"

The next name I heard was

"Zabini, Blaise"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise P.O.V.

As I heard my name be called I started to worry what if I was put into a different house? What if I was a Gryffindor? Would my friends still talk to me are would I be a freak to them. As I was thinking this I was walking up to the front. When I got there McGonagall put the hat on my head and it said "what a bright mind you are a real Reavenclaw but at the same time you are brave you would do well in Gryffindor but you are very cunning and powerful your rightful place is and always was SLYTHERIN"

When I heard the hat call out my house I was so happy. I as in my home with my family. When I got back Draco said "I was worried there for a moment that you were going to end up in a different house. Because if you did I would have to be mean to you "

"Ya I know Draco I know but I didn't so let's leave it at that"

"Ok, hey B did you notice granger is not here"

"Ya weird" as I said that I was thinking that it is not like her to miss school especially when the wonder boys are here. As I was finishing that thought McGonagall said " will be back after the first month of school. You are all excused. You may go back to your dorm"

With that Draco and I went to are dorm and got in bed with thoughts of the new school year ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hermione's P.O.V.

So I woke up today and the first thought that came to my head was today was my birthday. The day of my transformation. I know it is going to be painful but it is worth it. As I was thinking that my parents burst thru the door screaming "happy birthday" I gave them a big smile and hugged them. Then my father said "come down stairs and open up your presents"

"You know you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but I wanted to and so did your mother now come down stairs"

"Ok ok just give me a minute to shower and dress"

"Ok but hurry" as he said that I got up and got my clothing and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I got my clothing on and headed down stairs and saw my parents at the dining room table waiting for me. So I sat down and ate my food when I finished my mom said "come on sweetie its time to open your presents.

As I started to open my presents I stared to see a theme everything and I do mean everything was snake themed I and I loved it. With that I thanked my parents and went to get a glass of water when i felt a burning pain. It felt horrible and with that blackness overcame me.


	7. Chapter 7

TWO DAYS LATER

So I woke up in my bed sore and wondering what is going on when my dad walked into the room. When he saw me awake he ran to me and hugged me yelling for my mom to get up here. She came running up yelling "is she ok, is she ok"

"Yes she is ok. She just woke up" that when she ran into my room and hugged me saying "I thought you were going to die"

"It's ok mom I am fine. What going on?"

"You were out for two days that was longer then usual mine was only half a day" said my mom

"Well I am fine that is all that matters. Right?"

"Right. Well you should get up and get a shower then you can eat"

"Ok mom" as I said that they walked out if the room and I got up and got some clothing and waked into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I lighted I had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and tan skin. I loved it. With that I pulled off my and got into the shower. When I was finished I got on my clothing and walked down the stair. When I got there my mom was putting food on the table and my dad was siting mom and I sat down and we all ate are food. When we finished my mom said "you need to go up and pack for school you are leaving tomorrow" "ok mom" I said

With that I headed upstairs packed and went to bed thinking about the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I woke up and my first thought was 'I go to Hogwarts today' I was so excited I hoped up grabbed my clothing and ran to the bathroom and got a fast shower. When I was done I put my clothing on and ran into my room and finished packing what I forgot yesterday. When I finished I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs and put them by the door. Then I went into the kitchen and got some food as I was finishing my dad said it was time to go. So I grabbed my stuff and we headed out the door.

We apperaited to London then we took a taxi to kings cross station. I ride wasn't a long one. It was a bit sad knowing that I am not going to get to see my parents for a few months but they understand.

As we got there my dad told the cab to wait he will only be a minute. He walked me inside and hugged me and we said are good byes. With that he went back to the cab and I went to the train. I knew it was going to be a boring ride because no one was going to be on the train. So I laid my head back and took a nap.

I woke up about 10 minutes before the train was going to stop so I grabbed my robes and put them on. As the train came to a stop I wonder if people will question my looks to much I really don't want to tell them.

With that I got off the train and headed to my carriage. It was about a 30 minute ride and all I could think was 'please be ok with the way I look'. I was worried out of my mind. I was scared they would find out. But I guess I will just have to hold my head up high and pretend like I don't care. I just hope Ron won't be mad. I really don't want to break up with him and with that thought I got out of the carriage and walk up to the front door. My last thought before I opened them was 'don't be mad'.


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked into Hogwarts I saw it had been fixed from the great battle. I looked at everything and anything as I walked to the headmistress office. When I got there I walked up to the gargoyle and said "I need to see professor McGonagall I just got here"

"Password" it said

"I don't know it but I need to talk to her"

"Password" I repeated

I was about to yell at it and smash it to pieces with my magic that seemed to be a lot stronger now and a lot harder to control. I knew that if the gargoyle didn't let me in soon I was going to lose it. Just when i was about to let my magic out a voice behind me said "crake" and with that the gargoyle moved. I looked behind me to see Zabini with Malfoy behind me. He looked good.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome I don't think we have met my name is Blaise and this is Draco we are in Slytherin" he said

"We have met before"

"Really?" he asked

"Yes you will find out at dinner goodbye" with that I headed into McGonagall's office wondering what they will think about my look seeing as they didn't recognize me in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

As I walked into the professor office she looked up at me and gave me a confused look and said "who are you and can I help you"

"It me Professor. Hermione Granger. I just got here and I came to tell you so I could get my schedule"

"Oh yes miss. Grad it is good to see you again I see the transformation went well" she said. I bet you are wondering how she knows who I am. See only her and professor Dumbledore knew about who I was not even Harry or Ron.

"Yes I went very well"

"That good that's good…oh yes, I forgot to tell you a package came for you today here you best often it in here" she said. So she handed me the package and I opened it. When I opened it almost dropped it because out came slitting a blue snake about 10 ft. long with deep red eyes.

"My lady you're very pretty you look live your grandmother. She handpicked me out herself I was her and now your protector I help you keep your emotions in check."

"Why thank you. You are a very good looking snake I have never seen a blue one before and I a glad to have you here but how can I speak to you"

"You are speaking my language. The language of the snakes my lady"

"Oh ok by the way what is your name"

"il mio amore"

"My love"

"Yes, my lady"

"It is fitting very much so"

"Yes"

"We will talk later I have to talk to the professor"

"Ok my lady" with that he curled up in my lap and I turned balk to McGonagall

"I am sorry I took so long" I said to her.

"It is ok my dear"

"So my class?"

"Yes well, you will get them tomorrow after you have been re-sorted tonight all the seventh years have"

"Ok and my the ya professor will I be allowed to keep il mio amore with me while I am learning to control my powers"

"Yes but he must stay hidden unless you need him. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you professor I will see you tonight at dinner for my re-sorting good-bye" with that I left and went to sit outside till dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

When I walked outside I looked around to find a nice shade tree and sit by it when I saw Ron's red hair by the lake. So I walked up to him but I stopped when I saw he was not alone. You think he was with harry or Ginny. Nope he was with lavender brown and they weren't talking. They were making out. I was starting to see red and I was about to lash my magic out when il mio amore said "it is ok my lady he is not worth your tears or your anger. Just talk to him and leave him"

"Thank you, you stopped me from doing something I would regret"

"You're welcome" he said

"RON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING I THOUT WE WERE TOGETHER!" I yelled

"I…I…I don't know you. But I would love to date you. What is your name?" he asked

"Hey" said Lavender

"Ron it me, Hermione Granger. You know what we are over I am too good for you"

"Wait hermi…" he started to say but I was gone.

With that I headed to the castle to get changed and get ready for my big entrance a diner tonight. All I knew was that I was going to make Ton wish that he never cheated on me or that he was never born. All I know is that you never and I mean never mess with a Grad.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaise's P.O.V.

"Who was that she is smoking hot" I said to Draco after she walked up the stairs and shut the door

"I have no clue mate but I know I can't wait to find out at dinner. Do you think she is going to be a Slytherin?" Draco asked me

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she will be breaking hearts all around the school. I can't wait to see"

"I know… we should go and get ready for dinner it is going to be in an hour and a half"

"Ya your right. let's go." With that we walked away and stared walking to the Slythrin dorms in the dungeons. As we were walking I could not get the girl out of my head. She was beautiful and she retreated power. It rolled her off her. I wanted to know who she was. As I was thinking that thought we had reached are dorms and Draco stayed the password.

When we walked in we went over to the couch and sat down. When we sat down Draco looked over at the 3rd staircase and said "you know I never knew what was up that staircase. I always did wonder."

"Ya I know mate but you know that it repels everyone that tries to go up I and anyway why does it matter we should go up and change we only have 45 minutes left before dinner."

"Ya sure come on lets go." With that we got and walked up to are room and changed out of are robles and into some more comfortable clothes.

After we changed we walked down to the common room. When we got there Draco asked "how long before dinner starts."

"15 more minute. Come on lets go walk down to the great hall I want to find out who that girl is."

"Ya I know .lets go." With that we walked down to the great hall. It was a very quiet walk. Neither of us talked. When we got there we walked in and went t the Slytherin table. Many people tried to talk to us but we didn't notice. We were too focused on find out who that girl was.

Right when the food should have appeared McGonagall stand up and says "listen up! Ms. Granger has arrived at last and is to be re-sorted. Ms. Granger why don't you come up."

With that the girl we saw earlier walk up. All we could do is stare. The only thought running through my head was 'that can't be Granger she look like a Malfoy that can't be granger'. But it was. Something hand to have happed over the summer that was the only answer. When I finished that thought McGonagall put the hat on her head.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was outside the great hall McGonagall to call me in when I heard "listen up! Ms. Granger has arrived at last and is to be re-sorted. Ms. Granger why don't you come up."

When I hear that I walked into the great hall and everyone's eyes were on me. Ron and Harry stared at me with their jaws dropped, Ginny stared wide eyed, and Zablini and Malfoy just stared. But if you looked close at all of them you could see then in deep thought trying to figure out why I look like I do.

As I was thinking with I walked up to the front of the great hall and McGonagall sat the hat on my head.


	13. Chapter 13

"aah Ms. Granger it is good to see you. Well I better sort you now. You are defiantly not a Hufflupuff. You are smart like a Ravenclaw but it is not your house. You are brave and you had made many good friends in Gryffindor but you true friends lay in the house of the snakes. You my cunning witch are in SLYTHERIN!" the hat said.

With that I got up and walked to the slytherin table and sat down. Everyone was quite. No one talked they were all stunned. I myself was not that surprised after all I was supposed to be in that house in first year but Dumbledore made the hat put me in Gryffindor. Add on that I am a direct ancestor of slytherin. I knew I was going to be in that house but no one else but McGonagall knew I was going to end up I that house.

When the food showed up everyone started to talk and I knew they were all talking about me but I could care less. So I stated to eat everyone at the table stayed silent. All they did was look and me and eat their food. I don't blame them after all they all think I am the muggle-born goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all. Not the pure-blood Slytherin Grad. When everyone finished there dinner we were all told that we can leave and that Malfoy and I were the new head boy and girl.

We all got up and walked walk to our dorm. When we got we said the password and walked in. I liked it. It felt like home, unlike the Gryffindor dorm. When the door close that is when all of the Slytherins turn around and look at me the first one to talk was pansy.

Blaise P.O.V.

"aah Ms. Granger it is good to see you. Well I better sort you now. You are defiantly not a Hufflupuff. You are smart like a Ravenclaw but it is not your house. You are brave and you had made many good friends in Gryffindor but you true friends lay in the house of the snakes. You my cunning witch are in SLYTHERIN!" the hat said.

With that she got up and walked over to are table and sat down. When the food appeared everyone but us Slytherins started to talk about her.

None of us could believe it muggle-born goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all was placed in slytherin. She was in our house. There had to be a reason but none of us could think of why. I mean she was not really that cunning or at least what we saw of her and the hat said her true friends would be in Slytherin house I don' see that at all. I mean we hate her.

When we were all finished we were all excused after McGonagall said Draco and Granger where the new head boy and girl we left. We all walked down to are dorm when we all got there we turned around and Draco was the first to speak.

"How did you get into our house?" he said

"I don't know. The hat thought I would do better in this house then my old one so bugger off Malfoy" she said

"No you know I can see it in your eye just tell us we after all are your new house mates"

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was getting really mad all I wanted to do was go up to my room and go to bed but they just wouldn't leave me alone. I knew that my temper was starting to get out of control and just as I was about to hex Malfoy il mio amore came out of his hiding spot. There were many gasps and a few screams but I ignored all of them I just focused on il mio amore as he come up my arm and around my shoulders and said "calm down my lady you are going to harm someone and I know you don't want to do that"

"I know I know but I am so mad"

"Just breathe my lady" with that i looked up and said

"I do not what to talk about it now we will talk about it later I am tired does anyone know where my room is?"

"Ya Miss McGonagall said it was up the 3rd staircase" said some random first year. When he said that I turned and walked up to the staircase when Zabini said "you can't get in it repels everyone that tries"

I didn't lesson to him and continues to it and then walked up it and shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione P.O.V.

When I shut the door I looked at the room and gasps'. It was beautiful the colors where sliver and green, my favored colors. As I walked around I noticed that a portrait of my great-grandfather. He was staring at me. Sizeing me up, I could see. I did the same thing to him. He still looked young in the portrait but I knew different he was old very old and believed in pure-bloods only and that we should be proud of our blood.

"You are my granddaughter?" he stated more that asked.

"Yes" I answered

"You are strong I can see that. You have much potential. Much more than Tom. I like you. You are powerful."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome. But you are much too old to be a first year, yet I have never seen you before?"

"I was placed in Gryffindor my first year for my safety. Everyone thought I was muggle-born. They still don't know. I plan on telling them at the end of the school year."

"WHAT! No decedent of mine should ever do such a thing!"

"I know, I know but it was my parent choice."

"Yes well if I ever see them I am going to have a long talk with them"

"Ok" I said. With that I pulled the curtains around the portrait closed and went to bed.

Blaise P.O.V.

I watched her walk up the staircase and shut the door. As soon as it was closed Draco started to talk at once.

"God who does she think she is walking in here like she owns the place and telling me, me of all people when we will and won't talk. God" he yelled.

"I know mate but what can we do about it. Like she would listen to us" I told him.

"I know but she just makes me so anger"

"I know ok let's all just go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow." With that everyone got up and when to bed. I myself went to bed thinking 'who is Hermione Granger'.


	15. Chapter 15

HERIONE P.O.V.

When I woke up it was still early and I doubted anyone would be up. When in Gryffindor house no one woke up till the last minute and then rushed to breakfast. Of course I was the only exception I always woke up early.

After that thought I got up and went to my bathroom and got a shower. After my shower I got dressed and walked down the stairs and was very surprised to see most of my dorm mates were awake and talking.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped talking and started to stare at me. After a few minutes Malfoy walked to the front of the group of Slytherins and stopped in front of me.

"So Granger are you going to tell us how you got into this house yet or are we going to have to find out another way and trust me we will find out" he said when he stopped in front of me.

"Later Malfoy I am hungry and not really in the mood to talk about it right now" I said not really wanting to talk about it at all. But at that moment I wish I had come up with a lie or even told them the truth if I had then my worst fear wouldn't have come true because trust me when Malfoy said he would find out one way or another he did and in the worst way possible.


	16. Chapter 16

As I was walking up to the great hall it was weird being surrounded my Slytherins apparently most of them all go up at one which happed to me the time I went up. Most of them were in front of me but there were still a few behind me and I have learned never to trust your back to a Slytherin that is not your friend because they will always stab you in the back.

When we got to the great hall I sat down where I always sat when I was at the Gryffindor table which I was happy to find open. When I sat down I first drank a glass of pumpkin juice but for some reason it felt wrong but I brushed it off. After about two minutes Malfoy got up and walked up to me.

"So Granger ready to talk yet" he said loudly so everyone one could hear

"No" I said

"Too bad you don't have an option. What house did you hope to get in when you were re-sorted?"

"S...s...s...Slytherin" I said but not under free will. In that moment I relished that they had given me vertium. I had no choice but to tell the truth.

He looked surprised that I had wanted to be in Slytherin. "Did you know you would be place in our house"

"Yes I did"

"Why. Why would you want to be in it? How would you know you were going to be placed in our house?"

"I wanted to be in it because it was always my real house. And how that simple my whole family has been in it"

"But you are a mudblood how could your family been in this house. You are a mudblood right?"

"N...n...n...No. god damn it stop." By now everyone was watching us with surprised looks. No one could believe it. McGonagall look like she wanted to step in but knew that would be a bad idea.

"What is your blood status?"

"Pure" with that the whole hall gasped at once and wispers broke out but stopped when Malfoy said

"What is your real name" now everyone was quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Serena Hermione Grad"


	17. Chapter 17

Draco p.o.v

"What is your real name" I asked everyone was silent now they all expected it to be hermione jean granger but in the back of everyone's mind there was a small chance that was not her name

Then she answered the question that was in the back of everyone's mind ' who was she?'

"Serena Hermione Grad" there was dead silence. No one spoke we all knew who the grads were they were one of the last few living descendants of the slytherin family,but they were killed many years ago right befor you know who died. None of us could fi gur it out so it said the only smart thing to say.

"How?"

" my mothers name was Jean Sara Slytherin. My fathers name was Alic Jhon Grad. When my parents suppository died it was two week befor there child was born. But truth is they never died they just went into hiding to protect me from him. They knew he wasn't dead so I had to his who I was here at school that why now when I came back I was put into slytherin not gryphdor." She answered " am I done here?"

"Yes " it was all I could say none of us could believe it but she could not lie and anyone who looked at her could tell she didn't want to tell us all that she did, at least not so soon.

Blaise P.O.V.

I could not believe it. Who she was, how powerful she must be. She is most likely just like the rest of us slytherins deep down. And none of us could believe that. Potter and Wesley were in states of shock if you ask me, they just could not understand that deep down the girl they had been friends with was the worst of the slytherins. She was a one by not just name but blood.

A True Slytherin

Hermiones P.O.V.

That was the worst thing that could have happend I will be getting hell over this all year. The slytherins may respect me now because of my name. But all the other house will fear me and not in the good way. I will need to get some friends all follower and fast.

Like A True Slytherin


End file.
